Happy Birthday Syaoran!
by fabianaK
Summary: It's a one shot fic special about Syaoran's b-day. I knwo it is a bit, better saying, a lot late, demo...I only have time to post it now. Please read and don't forget to review


Hello minna-san

Hello minna-san!!!

This is a special I made for Syaoran's b-day. I hope you'll like it. I know that Syaoran's b-day was more than a month ago, but I was on vacation and then there was all this FF.net problem. I hope you'll understand

This is a one-shoot fic and it is the first one-shoot I make, so please be nice in the reviews. Oh and I also wanted to say that English is not my first language, so since now I want to say I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes.

*********************************************************************************************************

****

Disclaim: I do not own CCS, so please don't sue me.

*********************************************************************************************************

"..." = Speech

*...* = Thought

(....) = Author's Note.

***F.B*** = Flash Back

***E. F.B.*** = End of Flash Back

~~//~~ = Change of scene

*********************************************************************************************************

Happy Birthday Syaoran!!!

By Fabi-chan

Syaoran was lying in his bedroom. Today was his birthday, but he wasn't really happy about it. The only thing that he kept in mind was certain Card Mistress from Japan.

All week he heard his sisters murmuring about his 18th year old party. It was going to be a big one, since on it he would be declared leader of the Li clan and he knew that with it his wife would be announced and he would have to marry her liking or not, for the sake of the clan. He sighed.

From under the bed he picked a shoebox and opened it. Inside there was a bunch of pictures. He put them all over the bed and started to see one by one. Most of them showed an image of a smiling girl, with bright green eyes. *Oh Sakura, how I wish I was there with you. * He continued to look trough his stuff and saw a picture of Sakura and him. Sakura was smiling as always. She had her arms around his neck and he was blushing 'cause of that. *It's been so long. I wonder if she already have a boyfriend. * He loved her so much, he could never forget her. But then he remembered the talk he had with his mother and sighed.

***F.B.*** 

Syaoran was walking through the hall to library. His mother said that she wand to see him. When he got there and knocked on the door and opened it. He picked inside and saw his mother looking through the window.

"You wanted to see me mother?"

She slowly turned around.

"Yes Xiao Lang, please sit down."

He entered the room and sited on a chair in front of a table. Then his mother came and sited on a chair at the opposite side of the table.

"As you know today is your 18th birthday and as the tradition you'll be nominate leader of our clan."

He didn't say nothing and she carried on.

"And since a leader **must** have a female company tonight your future wife will be nominate."

He whined. *This can't be true. * Since he left Japan he had also left his heart there. The only girl he ever loved stayed there and he promised her that he **would** come back. They secretly exchange letters and in them they always said how much they loved each other and how they would wait till they were together again. Even if so many years had passed they still loved each other very much and now his mother is telling him that he **will** have to marry some girl chosen by the clan?

"But mum I..."

Yelean cut him.

"No buts Xiao Lang, the elders already decided it. You **will** marry this girl even if you like her or not."

*** E. F.B.***

He sighed. He felt a terrible pain in his heart. * This is so unfair. * He was felt his anger rise. *I had everything planned. I was going to become the leader and afterwards I was going to Japan because the elders wouldn't be able to hold me since I'm the leader, but everything totally messed up. * He felt so angry that he could slash something in two. Trying to calm down he released his sword and started to make some moves, but he kept becoming angrier and he ended up slashing his little bedside table in two. Puffing hard he cursed *Damn it. * 

Sunddely someone entered his room.

"Are you alright? I heard a big noise in here."

He turned and saw Xiefa standing at the door.

"Oh it was nothing."

Xiefa looked at the table that now was two. She sweat-drooped.

"Whatever, mum send me here to tell you that you have to start to get ready for the party."

Then she closed the door. *Boy, is he going to have a surprise* She smiled to herself and left to get ready herself.

Syaoran sighed he picked the teddy bear, that he specially called Saku-bear. He could feel her pinkish aura and her sweat Cherry Blossom fragrance on it. *I'm sorry Sakura. * He then put it on the bed and went to take a shower. 

~~//~~

Li Yelean was in another room with a girl.

"You know that as the leader's wife you'll have to take care of him very well, support him trough tick and thin and above all be always by his side no matter what."

The girl nodded and Yelean smiled.

"I know you'll be a great wife for Xiao Lang. I'm sure you'll make him happy." 

Then she gave her a big hug.

~~//~~

After the shower Syaoran felt refreshed, almost as all his worries were washed away. Then he looked at his bed and saw Saku-bear. He grabbed it and felt a single tear roll down on his cheek. *No matter what Sakura, I'll always love you. * He put it aside and started to change himself. He put on a green Chinese clothe that fitted him perfectly. It was a traditional one and he looked very pleasant on it. He combed his hair and the locked himself at the mirror. He sighed. He already hated this. He then left his room and closed the door. He headed to the living room where he found his sister's and his mother waiting for. His mother came to him and gave him a hug.

"My dear Xiao Lang, you look very handsome in this outfit. Finely the day that you'll became the leader has come, your father would be very proud of you."

He became a bit sad. He sure missed his father. Then his sisters came to him.

"Little brother has sure grown to be a very handsome young man." Said Fuutie, his older sister. 

The other nodded.

"I'm sure he'll be a great leader." Said Mei, the second to youngest sister.

"The strongest that this clan ever had." Said Ray, his youngest sister.

Syaoran locked around and said.

"Where's Xiefa?"

His mother came forward.

"She is with your fiancé."

When he heard that word he sighed. His mother opened a big door that leaded to the ballroom.

"Now come on, the guests are waiting."

They walked in side and Syaoran followed them *This is it. * As he came in peopled stopped what they were doing and the room became quiet. One of the elders came to the stage that were in front of the room and called Syaoran there.

He went over there and saw a bunch of people looking at him. Sunddely he saw someone that caught his attention. * Hiragizawa-san? What he's doing here? * The minute Syaoran spotted him he turned to Syaoran and gave him one of his usual smiles. Then Xing, one of the elders spoke on the microphone.

"Li Xiao Lang, form now on you'll be known as the leader of our clan. Everything that concerns to the clan will be now your responsibility. I'm sure you'll be a great leader."

Syaoran locked at him and nodded. Then he gave him a sword.

"With this sword you'll protect the clan from the evil."

Syaoran picked it and it started to glow. He then activated it with his powers. Xing smiled satisfied. He knew that the only person who could activate is the leader and that proved that he was the leader. Then May, another one of the elders, came to the stage. She picked the microphone.

"As the leader you have to have a supportive wife who will help you with your duties and will always be there for you. "

She then made a sing to let the girl come in. Syaoran sighed and locked at the guest but something, rather someone got his attention. *This girl it locks like...* He locked more deeply. *Wait a minute.... Daidouji-san? * He looked at her and she smiled and waved. He then looked at her side and saw a very distingue man with a big smile on his face. He looked very familiar *Kinomoto-san? No this can be I must be imagining things. * Then he looked at May once again.

"After a lot of research we found a girl that fits perfectly. She is nice, caring, very clever, kind-hearted and also beautiful. I'm sure you'll like her very much." 

Syaoran sighed. *I doubt it. The only girl I love is Sakura. * Then he looked at one guy and he had the biggest frown on his face. *Wow that guy has the same frown as Touya-san when he sees me. * He giggled at that though. He looked aside and his eyes met a very familiar yellow flying rat stuffing itself at the sweet's table. He gasped. *Kero? What's going on? * He then heard the door opening and revealed Meiling that came in and came to the stage. May smiled at her and she smiled back. *Meiling? Is she my wife to be? This can't be true. * But the Xiefa came in with a very beautiful girl with big emerald eyes, wearing a traditional Chinese red dress behind her. He gazed at the girl. * Wow she is gorgeous, she reminds me of Sakura. * Then the two came to the stage and May smiled.

"Xiao Land met the fine young lady that the elders choose. Kinomoto Sakura."

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. *This can be true. I must be dreaming. * She smiled at him.

"Hi Syaoran."

He stepped forward and grabbed her hand.

"Sa.... Sa...Sakura? How? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

She smiled at him.

"Your mother called me. I arrived a few hours a go and I couldn't. It was a surprise."

He looked at his mother and she had the biggest smile he had ever seen. He mouthed to her "Thank you."

He gave Sakura a big hug and lifted her from the floor and spun her around.

"Gosh, do you know how much I missed you?"

She giggled as he put her down. 

"If it was as much as I did then I would say a lot."

He gazed at her eyes and he gave her a kiss that he was holding for eight years. (In other words a very deep one ^-^). Everybody in the room gasped and between the gasps you could hear one very loud 'kawaii' and two 'I'll kill that gaki.' 

Sakura immediately blushed and frizzed, but right after she relaxed and surrender herself to the kiss deepening it. They were so lost in the kiss that they even forgot about everybody else. Meiling got a little sick of seeing the two kissing and tapped on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such a beautiful moment, but I really wanted to get on with the ball. There's a really cute guy there and I wanted to dance with him."

The two, still holding each other smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I wish you two a lot of happiness." 

Then she came closer to Sakura and whispered in her ear.

"You better treat him right. I still can steal him from you." Sakura sweat-dropped. Then she turned to him.

"Does this means you're gonna marry me?"

He gave her a butterfly kiss.

"Of course I will silly."

She smiled at him.

"I love you Syao-chan."

"I love you too Saku-tenchi." (How kawaii ^-^)

*********************************************************************************************************

I know that this was a bit lame. Sorry.

And I also know that this is a bit late, but as I said I was on vacation and I only had the opportunity to post it now. This is a special I made for Syaoran's b-day.

Syaoran: -_-" But my b-day was days ago.

A.: I know, but I only had the opportunity to post it now. Sorry.

Syaoran: Whatever.

A.: -_-"

Anyway, thank you for reading this and please review me telling what you thought about this. I know this wasn't one of the best I ever wrote, but even so I want to know what you tough of it. My other fic "The Power of Love - Part 2" is still going and it's getting very excited, at least I think so. So if you want please read it.

That's all for now.

Ja ne!!!!


End file.
